Hidden
by junkojunko
Summary: What happens when Yuuri starts to vomit blood? WHat is hAppening? will he survive? how the others help him if he doesn't any help? What if the price he has to pay is too much for him to bear?
1. Chapter 1

Standard diclaimers apply

* * *

Yuuri woke up with an extremely tight feeling in his chest. The region near his heart felt like many stakes were all trying to run though him. Gripping his shirt tightly, Yuuri stumbled his way to the bathroom, noting absently that Wolfram had woken up and left already. 

Heaving over the sink, Yuuri kept coughing up whatever was clogging up his chest. His was shaking so hard that he closed his eyes momentarily to prevent himself from getting motion sickness.

When he finally steadied, Yuuri took a good at the contents of the sink. It was crimson, smelt gory and tasted like metallic copper. It took only a second for Yuuri to process that he had vomited blood.

He opened his mouth to scream only to clamp the sound down by sheer force of will. They had barely managed to regain some measure of peace within the country and the court was enjoying the first enjoyable time in a long while. Yuuri knew the moment that he told them, there would be no turning back to such a time soon. Vomiting blood could not be a good sign, even in this alternate world. Seeing as how he had habitually heaped many burdens on his friends, Yuuri decided to keep mum about it for a while. After all he was the demon king. There should not be an illness that his powers could not cure. Convincing himself that he had made the right choice, Yuuri went about clearing the signs of his illness.

His conviction however was to be tested many times that day. Yuuri had to school his features to absolute boredom during his daily lecture by Gunter while his heart elected to perform a violent rumba within his rib cage. Next came lunch with Conrad. Yuuri forced down his lunch which his stomach viciously rejected since the episode earlier. He made it up by throwing up everything later once he had escaped Conrad's scrutiny. It was obvious to Conrad that Yuuri had no appetite by he was pleased that Yuuri nonetheless ate something. Afternoon was bearable as he coaxed Greta into taking an afternoon nap; during which he indulged himself in a short scream muffled by one of her many soft toy. He begged off dinner saying that he wanted an early night.

Taking a steaming bowl of stew, Yuuri sat beside his personal fireplace, trying in vain to force himself to eat. He managed to swallow two spoonfuls before he rushed to the sink and empty it all out.

Eventually, he managed to not only eat the whole bowl, he threw it all up too. Yuuri set the bowl down, resigned. _Looks like I will be swearing off food for a while _Yuuri thought as he doubled checked the bathroom for signs that he may have missed out earlier. Satisfied that no one would find out about his condition, Yuuri changed into a baggy shirt and crawled into bed. Praying fervently that he would get well soon, Yuuri welcomed sleep with open arms since the aches faded from memory. His last coherent thought was _what is wrong with me?_

_

* * *

_

pls R&R


	2. prelude to the next chapter

thanks for all the reviews so far

i really appreciate them

* * *

In his dreams, Yuuri was walking down a yellow brick road towards a rustic pavilion, situated near a lake. Within the pavilion sat a lone lady with her silky black hair billowing around her. She turned to smile at him brilliantly.

"How are you, Heika?" she asked in a sing song voice.

Yuuri's jaw practically hung from its joints as he recognized her. She was Anson, his kindergarten classmate who he liked immensely. She had died just before they went to middle school. He had been very upset and cried for days.

"Am I dead?" he asked finally, after recovering from his shock.

"No. this is a dream unless if you haven't noticed."

"Oh. I see. It's been a while since I dreamt of you. How did you know I was Maou?"

"I've always known Yuuri. It's one of the benefits of being a seer. I can foretell everything that will happen." Anson smiled as she explained patiently.

"It must be great to see the future. You can see all the mistakes you will make. Then you can avoid them."

"It does not work that way but regardless, I wanted to tell you about your erm… afflication."

"You know about what's been happening to me?"

"Yes. Your demon powers are making you completely demon. It does not happen normally for half bloods but then, they don't possess demon power, much less of your magnitude."

"So that means that my body is fighting between my human and mazoku blood?"

"In a literal sense, yes. While I have no doubt that you will eventually become fully demon, your human blood is not backing down as of yet."

"What can I do about it? I can't hide it until my demon blood finally wins. Who knows how long that will be?" Yuuri complained.

"Well, there is something you can do," Anson added delicately.

"What would that be?"

"You can drink the blood of a full-blooded Mazoku. It'll speed up the process." Anson dropped the bombshell.

* * *

hope you like this little brainstorm of mine

pls R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Standard disclaimers apply

i really hope that you all have enjoyed this so far. thanks for all the great reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

enjoy

* * *

"I do believe my hearing is failing. Did you say I needed to drink demon blood?" questioned Yuuri disbelievingly.

"Yes. I did say that and I am NOT kidding."

"I can't do that. I'm suppose to be the demon king, Maou. I can't just waltz into court and drink the blood of my subjects. It's…it's just plain wrong."

"I knew that you would not accept this but I had to try. If you had jumped on this cure you would not be the Yuuri I know," Anson shrugged. "I'll feel better if you knew about the cure. That's the only reason I'm telling you."

"thanks for telling me Anson, I appreciate your concern."

"Take care Yuuri. I know you care a lot about others, but there are many times I wish you cared more about yourself."

"Don't worry about me Anson. Enjoy your afterlife. Don't let me stop you from having fun."

"If the pain gets too bad, drink leatherback tea. It's a strong painkiller native to the demon kingdom. It tastes horrid but it works."

"Thank you Anson. Goodbye my friend. I missed you."

"I know, Yuuri. I've missed you too." Anson replied, her voice fading slowly as Yuuri transited back to reality.

"Anson," Yuuri mumbled in his sleep. His mind was still drifting in the hazy dreamscape when a well aimed punch slammed into his chest.

"You fickle wimp. You ARE my FIANCEE and yet you mumble someone else's name in your dreams. It just proves you really are a flirt," Wolfram yelled as he flew into another one of his jealous rages. He was so angry that even until he marched out of the room, he failed to notice Yuuri writhing in pain.

Yuuri was biting the blanket to keep from screaming. White flashes blinded his vision as his body adjusted to the pain. He was thankful that the door was mercifully shut. He did not for a moment believe that he could act in this state. Wolfram did not actually hurt him but in his weakened state, it had all the impact of a battering ram.

"I need to get Wolfram out of my room. If this continues, I can't keep pretending much longer."

With these unhappy thoughts, Yuuri crawled out of bed to start the day.

He decided to try his luck with Conrad first. He was always ready to help and gave sound advice. Finding him relaxing in a study, Yuuri summoned up his courage and approached him apprehensively.

"Erm… Conrad?"

"Yes? Your highness." Conrad placed his book down to give Yuuri his full attention.

"Could you do me a favor?"

"Could you help me ask Wolfram to move out of my room?"

"Why the sudden request Yuuri? You have always put up with him before."

"I know. It's just that he's been getting on my nerves lately and I don't want to say something I might regret."

"That's a wise choice but why don't you tell Wolfram yourself?"

"He'll immediately assume I'm trying to flirt with some one else and go on a rant. There's no talking to him when he's on a rant."

"Maybe he'll listen if you tell him," Conrad urged gently noting that the blonde in question was eavesdropping diligently.

"I don't know. He's probably still mad that I called Anson's name out when I was asleep. He didn't give me a chance to explain."

"Whose Anson?" Conrad asked before Wolfram could open his mouth.

"She's a friend of mine, back on earth. She lived next door and we went to school together." The sad expression on Yuuri's face had Conrad probing further.

"What happened to her?"

"She died in a car crash. We were playing base ball by the road. Somehow the ball went on the road and as I tried to pick it up, a car came rushing towards me. Anson pushed me out of the way and died in my place. I almost stopped playing baseball then but Anson's last words made me change my mind. Do you know what she said?"

"What did she say?" Conrad asked.

"She said to me, 'You are my best friend. I love playing baseball with you. Do you think I will get to play with you again if I am reborn?' Those were her exact words. I kept on playing since then, hoping that one day she will be reincarnated and we can play together again. It sounds stupid but I dream of her sometimes. I really miss her."

"You liked her a lot." Conrad observed.

"Maybe. I think that's it is all guilt now. She would have grown to be a great person. I'm the reason she's not alive. We were suppose to live forever as friends."

"I'm sorry," Conrad whispered, not knowing any thing better to say.

"It's alright. She's dead and no amount of regretting will bring her back to life."

"I can help you talk to Wolfram."

"That'll be great," Yuuri said. He added as an afterthought, "Don't tell him about Anson. He might feel guilty even though it's not his fault."

"As you wish. What are you going to do now?"

"I'll think I'll go make Anson a flower boat, it's her death anniversary today. I'm sure she'll like that. See you Conrad."

After Conrad was sure the king was out of hearing, he said, "You can come out now Wolfram. I know you are there."

Wolfram came out looking sheepish and asked, "When did you find out?"

"Since you tailed Yuuri here."

The blonde flushed pink to his roots.

"You know Wolfram that you have a fiery temper. Did you ever consider that Yuuri has been exceptionally accommodating towards you? He gives into your taunts, your jealous fits and even allows you to sleep in his bed."

"I know."

"But you aren't reciprocating his good intentions. Wolfram, isn't it time you gave him some space?"

Wolfram stared down at the tiles beneath his feet.

* * *

pls R&R

i already prepared a few chapters if the response to this story is good


	4. Chapter 4

again standard disclaimers apply (aren't you getting bored of this line???)

i added a little teaser which i hope u luv

* * *

That night, Wolfram moved all his things to his personal chambers and slept there. How did Conrad manage it, Yuuri was not interested in knowing. All he knew was that it he had to act anymore that day, he would break.

Digging out the herb he smuggled out of the clinic, he brewed a cup of tea.

"Yuck. This tea tastes horrible," Yuuri complained as the bitter taste settled itself on his tongue. "At least it works," he commented as the painful knots in his chest started to loosen.

"Looks like I'll go leatherback stealing again."

Without Wolfram in his chambers, Yuuri was able to hide barrels of leatherback tea into his room. He hid them under his bed which was rarely cleaned. Between his will power and leatherback tea, Yuuri was quite certain that no one would find out.

Or so he thought.

Conrad and Gwendal had noticed that Yuuri was getting visibly paler and thinner. He picked at his meals and tried ways and means to ensure complete privacy as long as he could manage. His normally cheering laughter started rubbing them in all the wrong ways. It seemed forced somehow.

Before they made any rash assumptions, they decided to consult Wolfram first. Even though he would not admit it, Wolfram kept a close eye on Yuuri's welfare.

"You feel that Yuuri is different too. Good, I thought I was getting delusional," Wolfram sighed relieved.

"Do you have any idea what's wrong?" Conrad asked.

"Not a clue. All I know is that out extrovert is becoming introvert."

"This is strange. Maybe we should keep a closer eye on him," Gwendal suggested.

"He's under scrutiny everywhere he goes. The only place no one watches him is in his room." Wolfram pointed out.

"We could spy on him in his room," Gwendal suggested.

"That's an invasion of his privacy." Conrad argued.

"We need to be sure that he's alright. We could do it secretly until we know there's nothing wrong." Wolfram stormed.

"If nothing's wrong, we'll just pretend nothing happened."

"Agreed."

Mission spy in Yuuri's room started and ended that very night.

* * *

ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

cliffhanger...

i'm so mean

pls R&R


	5. Chapter 5

i'm back with a muchlonger chappy

pls inform me if u enjoy it

* * *

Yuuri returned from an exhausting bout of play with Greta that night. Though he loved his daughter wholeheartedly, he was in no state to keep up with her endless bouts of energy. Unaware of the three demons watching him, he slowly pulled out a barrel to brew his customary leatherback tea.

"I think I'm either getting immune or addicted to this stuff," Yuuri muttered half-heartedly as he gulped it all down. He didn't as much as wince at the bitter taste that normally overpower his senses. "Whatever it is, I think my taste buds have been killed by its bitterness."

Picking up a grape, Yuuri bit into the tart skin. "Just like I thought. It tastes just like ash. This grape and everything else I eat."

Flicking his wrist, Yuuri threw the half eaten grape into the fire. He slumped down on the couch beside the fireplace, burying his head in his hands. It had been getting harder to live normally in general. All food, even though they looked scrumptious failed to whet his vanishing appetite and had the unfortunate habit of turning to ash in his mouth.

The three figures in the shadows started to fidget. _What did Yuuri mean that all the food he ate tasted like ash?_

Wolfram was suddenly overcome by worry and started to rush out the spell they used to keep Yuuri from sensing their presence.

Gwendal quickly grabbed Wolfram before he burst free for the barrier.

"If you go out now, Yuuri will only deny and give a pathetic excuse for what he said just now. Then we'll never find out what's wrong," Conrad explained quietly as he helped to calm the hot heated blonde now. He knew it was like standing in front of a raging bull but he had to at least try,

Wolfram bit until his lip bled as he reined his emotions in. He knew every thing that Conrad said was true but it was not in his nature to stand by the sidelines and watch those he cared about suffer silently.

_What if by the time we find out what's wrong, it's already too late. _This dreadful thought flashed through Wolfram's mind.

"Don't scare yourself Wolfram. We don't know anything yet. You can start worrying once we know what is going on," Gwendal stamped down the thought as soon as he saw it appear on Wolfram's delicate features. The blonde was not one to hide his feelings.

Wolfram no longer struggled against Gwendal's hold even though it never loosened. It would not do for Yuuri to notice their presence; they didn't go through all the trouble only to fail.

Because the grape did not go down really well, Yuuri started to cough violently. He bent over as his body shook like a leaf in a violent storm. The flames flickering at the fireplace only served to emphasis his pallor.

"I don't really need this now," Yuuri groaned as he rushed to the sink to puke; His knees almost gave up a few times on the way.

Out came the grape, the dinner he shared with Greta as well as a large amount of blood. Yuuri was so blinded by his discomfort that he did not notice the arms that came around him to support and pat his back.

_Judging from the stars I'm seeing, I'm about to faint, _Yuuri thought and he did.

"What is wrong with him?" Wolfram demanded as Gisela as she gave Yuuri a check-up. The others including Gunter were crowding around his bed. All of them were showing varying degrees of anxiety and worry. They were almost on their own island siege by worry, surrounded by the palace which was blessedly unaware of the situation.

"Honestly, I don't know. Other than the fact that his chest is in pain, his body is perfectly healthy," Gisela answered, her eyebrows knotted in a frown. She had been rushed, rather dragged by a breathless Conrad who had burst to her room uninvited.

"But he can't possibly be healthy, he just emptied about a pint of blood into the sink," Gwendal exploded, his forehead were wrinkled with more frowns than the optimal capacity.

"That is what worries me. If it is an ordinary illness, his Majesty's demon powers would have kicked in and cured it."

"But since that it hasn't," Conrad probed.

"I don't think he is capable of curing himself." Gisela said honestly. "The fact that he has gotten so thin means that it is quite severe."

"Could there be any way to look for clues as to what it is?" Gunter asked desperately.

"I think Heika already knows something about it if he is drinking leatherback tea. It is superb pain killer that only very skilled doctors know how to prescribe it because it does not always work. My guess is he looked it up in the library," Gisela postulated.

"That's not possible, Yuuri has the literacy of a five year old," Wolfram cut in bluntly.

"That's why I think that he has the advice of someone else, someone who knows enough about his condition to prescribe this painkiller. Heika may very well know what is wrong with himself."

"But why wouldn't he tell us?" Wolfram demanded to k now.

"Because he knows we will worry," Conrad whispered. "If his condition is as bad as we think, he would want to hide it from us. He would rather suffer in silence than make us fret."

The room fell into a thoughtful silence. For one more time, they wished their king would care less of others and more about himself.

* * *

pls i love reivews so pls feel very very free to email.

pls

pls

pls

isn't tt button looking like it wants to be pressed?

hahas being lame


	6. Chapter 6

hey all

hope u like this chappy

this is my ang bao to everyone before Chinese New Year!

* * *

Yuuri dreamt again of Anson. She was playing the song the Evil Trembles on a violin. The song was said to have been written by the very angel who fell from the heavens to become the devil. Even though Yuuri knew neither head nor tail of classical music, he had to admit it was a magnificent piece.

"How are you holding up, Yuuri?" Anson asked concerned.

"I think that I am doing a pretty good job. Only those really close to me seem to notice something amiss."

"How long do you think you can hold this up?"

"Not much longer. How long is it going to last?" Yuuri replied.

"Not very much longer. You will not be able to resist the pull of the bloody moon. It's going to rise in the alternate world soon," Anson answered, her eyes looking very sad.

"What is the bloody moon? Why can't I resist it?" Yuuri was getting more perplexed by the minute.

"The bloody moon is a natural phenomenon in the alternate world. It occurs once every three hundred years and only affects those who have great magical powers like yourself. In fact, you are the only living person who will feel its effects in your world."

"Great. So everyone else will think that I have gone bonkers." Yuuri groaned.

"That's the least of your worries. The bloody moon will call on your more animalistic instincts, for example anger, hate, and passion. You will lose control of yourself and fulfill your deepest darkest desire, irregardless of whom or what stands in your way."

"That sounds bad."

"Yuuri. It is more than bad, it's catastrophic. If you are not fully demon by then, you will have no manner of control. You could kill those you hold so dear."

"You are implying that I should drink demon blood again. I told you, I refuse!" Yuuri screamed at the top of his lungs in his dreams.

"Sometimes, sacrifices have to be made. Things do not always become better if we butt our wills against fate." Anson pleaded, "Please Yuuri, for your sake, the sake of those who love you, take the cure."

"I will never do such a thing!" Yuuri declared.

"You have no other choice."

"I wouldn't, I wouldn't!" Yuuri screamed as he jerked up in his bed, abruptly pulling himself from his dreams.

reality

"Yuuri, Yuuri. Wake up. No one's forcing you to do anything," Wolfram shook the sitting Maou whose eyes were still hazy from sleep. The screams of refusal from Yuuri in his dreams had shaken him to the core.

"Huh?" Yuuri stared at the blonde's face for a few seconds before he register who he was. His mind was clouded by both the dreams and pain, causing him to say a stupid sentence.

"Wolfram, it's you."

"Yes, it's me," Wolfram answered softly as he laid a warm hand on Yuuri's forehead. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Probably. Am I supposed to be sick?" Yuuri asked, his brain not fully functioning.

"No. You are not supposed to be sick," Wolfram replied as he shifted Yuuri to lean comfortably on the pillows behind him.

Looking around dazed, Yuuri noticed that he was surrounded by a lot of people. "What are you all doing here?" Yuuri asked dumbly.

"We came to look at you, heika. You fainted in your bathroom," Conrad explained gently.

"How are you feeling, heika?" Gunter gushed.

Yuuri stared at them dumbly for a long moment. His brain was stuffed with more cobwebs than his attic. _Fainted? How was he feeling?_ Yuuri hadn't the foggiest idea how to reply.

"I think he is feeling a little overwhelmed. After all he has only just woken up," Gisela jumped in to break the awkward silence.

Gwendal decided to try a different approach. "Do you remember anything before you blacked out?"

"I was eating dinner with Greta. Then I came back to my room, the rest is a total blank," Yuuri replied sheepishly, knowing how stupid it sounded.

Gwendal wasn't pleased with the answer but he could tell that Yuuri was in no frame of mind to answer any questions.

"Are you sure that you are feeling alright?" Conrad inquired.

"I think so." Yuuri replied again without thinking, his brain receiving mixed messages from both his body and thoughts.

"You can stop lying, Yuuri. We know that you are in pain." Wolfram stated bluntly. He was not fooled for a second. Yuuri's face was so scrubbed white by pain, Wolfram could almost see the blood vessels beneath.

"I'm not. At least I don't think I am," Yuuri rebuked, his mind trying to form a coherent train of thought. "My brain feels like… like inside the washing machine. I can't think straight."

Before Wolfram could say anything, Conrad cut in asking, "Would you like something to eat?" It worried him that Yuuri's cheeks were starting to sink in.

"No thanks. I don't think I'm hungry," Yuuri replied rubbing his temple to relieve the onslaught of his turbulent thoughts.

"How about some soup? Cook has specially prepared some chicken soup for you when he heard you were sick," Gisela said smilingly.

"Well…" Yuuri hesitated.

"I simply insist that you must drink some soup, Heika. It will not do if you don't have some nourishment," Gunter gushed.

"I suppose," Yuuri gave in without a fight. He barely had the energy to stay awake.

"I'll have it brought up immediately."

Rubbing his eyes, Yuuri as starting to feel the after effects of his fitful sleep. He was happy that Anson thought to visit him in his dreams however the current topic was depressing him. He was not in a mood to talk about something that he would rather have buried in the sea.

"You should stay in bed today," Wolfram urged gently.

"Sure," Yuuri agreed immediately. He did not feel like going anywhere anyway.

He barely managed to finish a small bowl of soup that Wolfram spoon-fed him before sleeping again.

* * *

i know it's nto really fast paced but i hope u like it anayway

pls pls R&R


	7. Chapter 7

heop you like this new edition

* * *

When Yuuri woke up, he felt that the world had shifted under his feet. Wolfram moved back into his room and kept watch over him every night. He was always accompanied by someone or scrutinized from a far by a servant who he knew reported straight to Gwendal. It became exceeding obvious that the demons did not trust him out of their sight. It did not help that they found his leatherback stash and were demanding to know what was wrong.

As much as Yuuri hoped to hide his secret, it was quite impossible with so many pairs of eyes watching his every move. Privacy was a mere memory much less his rather obvious discomfort.

In the end, he simply gave up and admitted that he was in pain.

"When did this start happening? Why didn't you tell us?" Wolfram started on a rant. He shook Yuuri by his thin shoulders, hoping that if he should hard enough, reason would finally be shaken out of the vault that Yuuri had locked it into.

"It started when you asked me to get Wolfram out of your room," Conrad cut in quietly, his voice like a hot knife through butter. The statement sliced through Yuuri's silence as he acknowledged it with a faint lowering of his head.

"You stupid, stupid wimp," Wolfram berated. "Why did you have to keep it to yourself?"

Yuuri bit into the side of his cheek until the coppery taste of his own blood permeated his mouth. He now saw the foolery of keeping the secret to himself but there was no way he was telling them much, if anything at all.

"You can stop hiding what you know," Gwendal stepped in. He had just come from forcing Gunter into a forced coma to keep him from bringing the castle down.

"I only know a little," Yuuri lied as he studied his fingers.

"What do you know?" Conrad demanded. He no longer stood at the door to bore holes into Yuuri with his gaze.

"I know that my demon blood and human blood are fighting over for dominance of this body. Eventually, I may become fully demon."

"That's a great piece of news. Now we can have a full blooded demon king," Wolfram said. "Why did you keep it from us?"

"There's a catch to it, isn't there?" Gwendal hit the jackpot on his first guess.

"Yes." Yuuri affirmed as he got up from his place on the couch to look outside the window, to the kingdom he swore to rule. "There is no telling how long it will take. I may become a demon tomorrow, decades or even centuries from now."

"That's not an issue. We will stay by you until this is over," Wolfram pointed out.

"That is not what you are worried about," Conrad stated as he observed Yuuri's expression.

"No. I haven't the faintest idea why either," Yuuri mumbled quietly to himself.

His mind was in a whirl. _I can just imagine what Wolfram would do if he knew about the cure. _He could almost see Wolfram slashing himself in his mind's eye to provide him with what could alleviate his pain. He shuddered at the mere thought of the blonde's very apparent devotion.

"Yuuri. You owe it to us to tell us what you know," Wolfram requested as he tugged on Yuuri's sleeve. He unleashed his puppy dog eyes that he used to wiggle things out of others when he was much younger.

"I have told you all that I know. As for the source," Yuuri smiled wanly, "You wouldn't believe it even if I told you."

"We'll leave the source out of this but you are still hiding something from us." Conrad argued, his eyes glittering with a warning not to talk back.

"You will not pursue this matter anymore than you already have. This is an order," Yuuri finished before the protest even formed on their mouths. "You will ask no more of this. You will not research on this. This is my situation to settle."

"How can you ask me to sit back and watch you suffer?" Wolfram asked, his eyes disbelieving.

"I can and I will because I am your king. Wolfram von Beinfield, you will do as you are told. It is a not a matter of what you want but what I order you to." Yuuri stared straight into Wolfram's emerald eyes as he knew that Wolfram was the one person who would not obey unless it was directly arrowed at him.

"But."

"There are no buts, no what ifs or anything your vivid imagination can whip up. If you regard me as your king you will do as I say."

Wolfram pressed his lips so tightly together that his mouth seemed to blend into his face.

The rest of the room fell into a tense silence. It was as if there was a taut string that was just lying in wait to snap and slap all of them in the face.

"Prepare my horse," Yuuri said finally. "I'm going to the shrine."

* * *

tt was a little OC but hey

i like it this way

hahas

pls R&R

With that, Yuuri imposed his will not to dwell on the problem permanently.


	8. Chapter 8

**standard disclaimers apply again**

* * *

The ride to the temple was the physical equivalent of wading through hectares of another person's agony. Yuuri was pale and partially wince with each step his horse took while the others were looking at him with carrying levels of worry and helpless.

They all knew how stubborn Yuuri could be but they were too bound by loyalty to the crown disobey him. Half of them were wishing that Yuuri would take back his words whilst the others could not determine if they hated or loved Yuuri's strength of character.

Yuuri insisted entering the temple alone, he could not risk them hearing what he intended to say to Shinou. They agreed somewhat reluctantly for it was in their best consideration that he ended the visit early.

As his shoes clattered on the cold tiles of the palace of the original king, Yuuri was seriously considering the level of his sanity.

Ulrike greeted him with surprise as she looked at the lone figure of the Maou.

"I wasn't expecting you, heika. What a wonderful surprise," she exclaimed as she graced him with her matronly smile.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Ulrike, but I need to speak with Shinou," Yuuri squeezed out the words out of his tight throat.

"Sure, I'll help you pass on the message," Ulrike started at his request, her eyebrows joining her hair. It was unlike the Maou to be so forthright, he was quite a sticker for politeness.

"There's no need. I know a way of speaking to him directly. I would appreciate it if you left us alone."

Ulrike gasped at his statement.

"There is no need to be surprised. I have known it for a while; I just have yet mastered it that's all."

Ulrike turned even paler at his words. Her petite figure started shaking slightly as she saw the difference in the Maou. His eyes did not smile with their usual compassion; Yuuri's eyes were like the black oil that spilt out from the earth, both lifeless and unsettling.

Something inside of her warned of a very messy dispute.

"Please leave now Ulrike. What I am about to say is not suitable for anyone's ears." Yuuri lifted his head to stare at the symbol of Shinou's spirit in the shrine.

It was with great courage that Ulrike stood up straight and proceeded gracefully past the Maou and through the doors of the great hall she spent almost all of her life. She could almost see the power and hostility that radiated and pulsed around Yuuri. That was enough to tell her that Yuuri was keeping an extremely tight rein on his emotions.

As the doors creaked close behind him, Yuuri started to chant the song that Anson had taught him as a nursery rhyme. He had not idea what it was then but he was grateful nonetheless.

_Fire, fire burning bright_

_Call out to all the spirits on the night._

_Light the fire,_

_Burn the flame_

_Come to me by when hearing my name._

There was a subtle change in the climate of the hall as the spirit of Shinou ghosted in.

"Why have you summoned me, Yuuri?" the voice of Shinou resounded in the recess of Yuuri's mind.

"I've come for answers." Yuuri said out loud, uncaring of how silly he looked talking to inanimate walls.

"What do you wish to know?" the voice boomed once again.

"I want to know if you orchestrated what I am going through now."

The chamber fell into a stunned silence.

"Why do you think I would know about it?" Shinou asked, his voice dangerously soft now.

"Because you are perceived as the all knowing. If what they say of you is true, you would have foreseen this. You would not be clueless," Yuuri replied without fear.

"You are right," the voice boomed once again. "I knew this would happen."

"Then why did you not prevent it? Do you enjoy making a misery of my life and those that I care beyond a doubt? What could this possibly achieve?"

"I have my own reasons which are none of your affairs."

"They are if they are tormenting the ones I want to protect," Yuuri rebutted fervently.

The silence that fell was so thick a chainsaw would have difficulty cutting through.

"Tell me, how much blood I must take to become fully human. Anson did not tell me. This means that she knows that there is a catch that she rather I not know. Since she doesn't volunteer, I will not ask it of her. I will ask of you, the reason all this is happening," Yuuri said.

Shinou replied after a long pause, "You need a more than half of a demon's blood. When you do so, his body may die of blood loss. You could give him a small portion of your blood if you are able to think clearly, but whoever it is must be able to withstand the tear of all your powers. Not that I think there are many who can."

"So basically, I'm back to square one. Either suffer myself or others."

Yuuri burst out in a cynical laugh.

"You claim what you do is best for us. Who are you to decide that? You are neither God nor the creator of this world. I thought that it was how it should be, then it struck me. The reasons that the humans fear the demons is because of you, isn't it?"

The spirit was hushed.

"You could have prevented the divide in your day but you did not. Why?"

"There are many things that must be done to ensure the preservation of this world. Your individual desires are insignificant in saving this world. In time to come, you will under that pains I go through to a better end." With this sage-like reply, Shinou exited this conversation.

Unable to decipher the gamut of emotions gushing through his heart, Yuuri did the only thing that he was capable of.

He screamed.

It started out as a boiling in his belly and bubbled out like a geyser. The sound ripped out his mouth and tore through the shrine. It had pained him to see those around him look at him with worry-tired eyes and be unable to bring them out of their pain. The knowledge that all the pain they had plough through could have been avoided was like salt to a festering wound.

Along with his voice, Yuuri's power rippled through the land. Bruise colored clouds swamped the sky and pelleted bean big drops of rain onto his beloved homeland. The sky cried because the Maou wanted it to cry.

Demons all around were stumped at the sight. While rain was welcomed in one of driest season in years, this was not what they expected.

The sky was a few steps from pouring bathtubs-full of water on them.

Wolfram and the others dashed with record speed into the hall. The same thought was running through their brains like a broken tape, _what in the world was going on?_

What they were going to see, they hadn't the faintest inkling but that did not stop them from battering down the doors.

Yuuri stood in the middle of the hall.

That was not what that nailed their fleet feet to the ground.

It was something else.

For Yuuri's cheeks shone with tears of blood.

* * *

hope you all like this new installment

the nexh chapter will take some time to come since i have a attacking hw monster on my tail.

pls R&R

i'll try to squeeze out another chappy soon


	9. Chapter 9

Standard disclaimers apply as usual

i rushed out this extraordinary long chappy

if there any grammatical errors or missing words

i apologize in advance and if u can spot, tell me.

my proof reading skills are quite lousy 

* * *

"Yuuri," Wolfram squeezed out what little breath was left in his lungs. "Are...are you alright?"

Yuuri took a steadying breath before he calmed down. "I think I will be," he replied with as much conviction as a dying man facing death. He knew he was crying, not that there was a shred in him that care about it at the moment. The world he knew was crumbling around him.

"We better get you back to the castle. You look terrible," Conrad added his input. The usual friendly smile on his face back even if it did look extremely plastic.

Wolfram was the first to walk about to Yuuri. His sparkling emerald eyes were not those that belonged to the proud soldier but rather those of a worrisome lover. Even though he was not really sure about what he was doing, Wolfram went with his instincts to hug Yuuri. Wolfram was well aware that it usually made Yuuri uneasy but it was all he could think of doing.

Yuuri tensed when he first felt Wolfram embrace him but relaxed nonetheless. This was what he needed, concern from another who would not ask questions; completely unconditional acceptance and faith that what he withheld was due to difficulties. Yuuri closed his eyes and hugged Wolfram back. The world that had rocked around him suddenly started to steady for a while.

The others breathed a sigh of relief as the rain outside lightened, a sure sign to their hearts that Yuuri was starting to return to normal.

For a long moment, they just stood there, enfolded in the relative peace of the moment which had been missing ever since the dreadful incident happened.

"Let's get you home," Wolfram told Yuuri. His only answer was a tightening of the arms around him.

* * *

Back in the castle, Wolfram personally saw that Yuuri received a hot bath and fresh change of clothes. His royal bed chamber was heated by a lively fire that warmed the flagstones which had gone cold due to the rain.

Yuuri sat silently on his bed as Wolfram ushered all the people out of his room. Many had come to check on Yuuri but he was simply content to stay silent and motionless. The previous chatty Maou seemed to have fallen into a serious bout of depression, something that would have been a great scandal if the matter were not so grave.

Firmly locking the world outside the great teak doors, Wolfram approached the statue which was his Maou.

The tension which proliferate the room was tense and choking though Wolfram could have sworn that he was the only who felt it.

Yuuri did not as much as twitch as Wolfram took off his sword to sit beside Yuuri. In fact, Yuuri showed no sign of even noticing Wolfram.

Undeterred by Yuuri's lack of response, Wolfram wrapped his arms once more around Yuuri. Leaning on the mountain of pillows, Wolfram shifted their position so that Yuuri would be lying with his cheek on Wolfram's chest.

It was only then that Yuuri closed his eyes. His body became less stiff as it molded itself on Wolfram's lean frame. His breathing grew louder as he took deep breaths of Wolfram's scent. _He smells of pine and spices,_ Yuuri thought. _So fragrant yet not overpowering._

"Yuuri," Wolfram asks softly, "you need to stop hiding." His usual sing song voice was husky, like he was choking on more than just his tears.

For reasons unknown to him, Yuuri felt a sudden anger.

"I thought I ordered you to leave this matter as it is," Yuuri yelled, wrenching himself from the embrace.

"But Yuuri," Wolfram pleaded.

"Get out," Yuuri said coldly as he pushed the blonde prince off his bed, away from his side.

"Yuuri!"

"I said out!" Yuuri ordered. "I am sick of this. I try to be nice yet all of it blows in my face. Just because I let you have your way, you decide that you now have the ability to control me is it?"

"No, Yuuri…"

"You will leave me, von Beinfield. I no longer want your company."

This statement startled Wolfram into a state of shock. Yuuri never called him by his title, not once.

"Have you done deaf?" Yuuri inquired staring at Wolfram with a cool reptilian stare. "I asked, no, ordered you to leave!"

"You have never called me von Beinfield," Wolfram muttered.

"I will start doing so now. You need to be reminded of your position. You are one of the ten aristocrats; you don't have the luxury of gallivanting all day and annoying me with your endless jealous bouts."

Wolfram stared, horrified at the monster that had appeared before him in Yuuri's skin.

"If you have a shred of reason in you, you will leave this room. I have no tolerance for such childish behavior anymore."

Wolfram gradually crawled out of the room because he did not trust his legs to carry him that far. It was then that he curled up into a ball in Conrad's waiting arms and let his heart weep.

* * *

Conrad, Gwendal and the others had been force to wait outside of the royal bedroom since Yuuri was getting increasing unstable.

It was to their horror when Wolfram crawled out into Conrad's arms, completely crestfallen and soundless.

"Wolfram," Conrad asked gently, "What happened?"

Wolfram did not answer but curled up tighter into a ball. The others looked at each other, stumped at the next appropriate step.

"Erm, excuse me," a quiet voice from the hallway questioned. "Is this heika's room?"

All the heads turned simultaneously to look at a young serving maid who was wringing her hands nervously.

"It is but what is your business here?" Gwendal recovered and assumed his usual regal air.

"I have a message from my mistress. She sent me here to deliver it."

"Well you may pass it to me and I will give it to heika for you."

"I'm sorry I can't do that. It is a verbal message which I must tell heika personally."

"Well if that is the case, you may try yourself but you are to leave if you are unsuccessful." Gwendal conceded since he could hardly see the little lass succeeding.

"Thank you," she whispered as she positioned herself at the door. "Heika," she called. "I have a message for you."

"You can say your piece standing out there," came the unfeeling reply.

"But if I say it out here, my mistress will flay me alive."

"That is not any of my concern." Yuuri replied shortly.

"Heika, my mistress is adamant that I speak to you directly."

"You are not even fit to clean my feet, what makes you think that I will listen to you," Yuuri opened the chamber door, his heart set on swatting away all the annoying flies outside his bedroom door.

To his shock, the girl fell down on her knees to kiss his feet.

"I am bound by servitude to my mistress, all whom she associates is my master. As her servant, I serve all whom she wishes to speak to. Therefore I am too your servant and at your command."

"If you really are my servant, you will leave this instance. The sight of you repulses me."

"After I have delivered this message, I will do as you wish."

"You insolent fool," Yuuri cried as he pulled her up using her hair. "How dare you disobey me."

"You never listen, heika, no good deed goes unpunished," the girl said. "How does it feel to finally feel the true meaning of these words."

"You," Yuuri huffed as he rammed her against the door to strangle her.

"How does it feel to be drenched in blood? To cry it, dream of it and see nothing else but it? You crave for it, don't you? Heika? You know what I am talking about." The girl choked out as Gwendal and Gunter wrestled Yuuri off.

"Sacrifices will always be made." The girl stated and Yozak tried to pull her away from Yuuri. "Welcome, welcome to the new world order. Where war is peace, freedom is slavery and all that you know are lies."

"Silence," Yuuri screamed at her as he fought the iron-clad grip on his shoulders. "I hate you. I hate every breathing inch of you."

"Then I will die as you command," the girl said suddenly void of all the spiteful comments she had sprouted. "The message entrusted to me has been delivered. Hail, hail, hail. He who shall be king hereafter." She bowed her head in submission as she was dragged off.

* * *

_I am sorry for all that I have said to you, _Anson thought as she exited the body she had salvaged from the graveyard near Covenant Castle_. This will be my last time telling you anything. Though I regret the terms that we have parted by, remember and think about what I said. This trial you will go through is horrible beyond description but it will make you the best king that this world has ever seen. For no one will not obey a king who has been through as much as you will. The bloody moon nears, thankfully your tribulation will soon draw to a painful close. Please Yuuri, for once learn about the need to bend when the force gets too strong.

* * *

_

With that, the young maiden collapsed in Yozak's arms, instantly dead.

Meanwhile Yuuri was still fighting the grips of both Gwendal and Gunter who were jointly trying to keep him from going after the girl.

"Enough, Yuuri," commanded Gwendal, the pressure making him address the king by his given name.

"It is not enough!" Yuuri exclaimed, making a last ditch effort to escape.

"What is wrong with you? Where is all your self-control, your sensitivity and compassion? Where is the heika that I know and serve?" pleaded Gunter.

"He got tired. Of all the endless acting and caring and thinking of others which made him more tired that he already was. You want to know where he is? He is here. Inside this body, mind and soul without the shackles he used to have."

"Acting?" Gwendal cried. "He never acted for any day in this life. He did what he wanted to and couldn't keep a secret even if his life depended on it."

"You know nothing," Yuuri stated, his voice firm and unwavering.

Gwendal and Gunter were so shocked by the statement that their grips loosen. Yuuri slithered out of their grip and marched back into his room, slamming the huge door and slamming them out of his sight.

"Nothing?" Wolfram thought aloud as he heard the bang beside him. Thinking of the incident he saw Yuuri crestfallen, his world suddenly became clearer. He finally realized what was happening. Yuuri was finally losing his self control and revealing every little gritty that went through his mind.

* * *

Inside the room, Yuuri slumped against the door, horrified at his actions. _Oh God, what have I done?

* * *

_

okay this is not really a cliff hanger although it really looks like one

the incident was actually written and published as "Behind a Smiling mask" long ago.

if you want to know, pls read it, yes i wrote it.

if you don't then don't. i don't mind

this story has officially only 2 chapters left, including the epilouge.

so pls pls pls write in.

i welcome all reviews.

i was so inspired by them hence the extremely long chappy

so pls do

you like long chappys too rite? XD

so pls press the button and let me know what you think

apologies for the much OCness on Yuuri. bear in mind, the bloody moon is coming, muahahaha


	10. Chapter 10

standard disclaimers apply

thanks for all those who support me against Flame Raising. don't worry. i'm fine, i just had a recent spate of exams thus well updating really late

stay tuned for last chappy

* * *

Wolfram stood outside Yuuri's room, shuffling his feet. He had the faint idea of what was going on as he had already ploughed through almost all the books that Covenant's Castle could offer. A rare phenomenon called the bloody moon had been documented almost eons ago. The details were extremely scarce though it specifically recorded that all those with extraordinary powers would succumb to a kind of blood lust. They would eventually go on a rampage and destroy everything that they came in contact with when the moon rose.

Though Wolfram had to admit that he might too hasty to conclude that Yuuri was suffering from blood lust, he really could not just sit behind and do nothing.

"Wolfram," Conrad came up quietly from behind. "Are you sure you want to go in?"

"He's suffering," Wolfram answered as his delicate hand settled on the ornate knob.

"We know that, but we can't do anything about it," Gwendal said as he gripped Wolfram's wrist gently. "You should just stay here with us."

"I can't just stand out here and wait indefinitely. He is suffering. No matter how much he has changed, I will not stand by and let him hurt himself." Wolfram whispered, gripping the door knob firmly.

"We can't stop you," Conrad sighed, "But you must promise us that you will take care of yourself. We have no idea once you step through this door, what kind of Yuuri will face you. You must promise us that no matter what, you will emerge safe and sound."

"I will," Wolfram promised as he freed himself from their grips and into the room.

"Please Shinou, let them both be safe," Conrad prayed in his heart.

"What are you doing here?" A cold voice blasted Wolfram the moment the door closed.

* * *

Wolfram looked around to see Yuuri hidden behind the curtains of his four-poster bed.

"I came to see you," Wolfram answered truthfully.

"There is nothing to see. Leave." Yuuri turned away to ignore him.

"I know about the bloody moon," Wolfram stated with more confidence that he felt. He knew on no certain terms that Yuuri was falling to the moon's prey.

The look of horror and shock written in Yuuri's eyes as he whirled back went far to answer those uncertainties.

"I was right. It is the moon that is making you lose your control." Wolfram rushed to Yuuri's side in joy. Grabbing his arms, Wolfram happily exclaimed, "That means that you'll be alright soon."

When he received no answer, Wolfram looked worriedly into Yuuri's eyes. "What's wrong?"

The bending of the double black's head was his only reply. Wolfram looked down hurriedly to see Yuuri's sleeves were shredded. They were also crusty with blood.

Wolfram's mind blanked out.

"Yuuri?"

"I'm sorry, Wolfram. You only know a small part of what is going on. Do me a big favor, leave me be. You must not come near me until the bloody moon is gone."

"I refuse to."

"Wolfram," Yuuri tiredly droned.

"You can't expect me to sit by any longer. You have no idea hard it is to watch from the sides while you estrange yourself from others. It's not like you. You love people with all their noisy clutter and meaningless tasks."

"Wolfram. Do you have any idea what is going on?"

"Not much, just that you are losing yourself control. I'm still waiting for you to tell me."

"If losing my self-control was all that there was to it, would you think that I would go to such an extent?" Yuuri asked indicating his slashed arms.

"I have no idea what to think any more. You stay mum and expect us to understand what you are going through. Do you know how selfish that is?"

Yuuri chuckled quietly to himself listening to Wolfram. He should have known better than to expect Wolfram to back down. Not that this was an opportune time for such a realization.

He was dizzy from blood loss, worn from the emotional roller coaster he had been riding on. Worst of all was the strength of the bloody moon. The figure of Wolfram stalking around the room in an attempt to calm down made him feel hungry; Hungry for coppery red fluid that offered his salvation.

"Wolfram," Yuuri rasped with the last ounces of his reasoning. "Leave this room now!"

"I refuse," Wolfram voiced his last defiance.

"You should have listened," Yuuri whispered as the monster clawed its way out his belly.

Then Yuuri straightened, totally abandoning the suffering fetal position earlier. He walked towards Wolfram in purposeful strides, unleashing his power to keep the blonde prince in his position.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram asked confused as the blue waves of power wrapped like a cage around him.

"You said you wanted to know everything. Here is your answer." Yuuri whispered into his ear, his baritone voice becoming like the purr of a panther.

Without warning, sharp fangs pierced into Wolfram's throat. The scream unleashed was cut short abruptly Wolfram's demonic life source started to stream through his wound, in his blood, to replenish Yuuri's lack thereof.

The great teak doors slammed open with the scream to reveal the horror to the royal brothers. Yuuri was sucking the wound he had created with the copious amount of blood flowing out. Wolfram was limping leaning against the support of Yuuri's frame, the only thing still keeping him standing.

The glassy look in Wolfram's eyes spurred the otherwise petrified brothers into action.

When Conrad tried to bring Yuuri away, he was slammed by the magic that had escalated within the vessel which was Yuuri. It took a lot of effort as well as a sword to Yuuri's throat to make him release his hold of the blonde prince.

Meanwhile Gwendal called on his sparse knowledge of healing to seal the wound. Wolfram choked out a sob as his life force was partially replenished by Gwendal's magic.

"WE are getting you out of here," Gwendal emphasized as he lifted Wolfram like a featherweight.

"You are not going anywhere," Yuuri boomed as he used his magic to lock his room down. Windows and doors slammed on themselves while clattering like nervous twits.

"Yuuri," Conrad warned, pushing the blade slightly deeper into Yuuri's throat. "Let Gwendal bring Wolfram out."

Yuuri only glared angrily at Conrad's threat. "He will not leave."

It took nothing to know who he referred to.

"If you are blood thirsty, you can drink my blood," Conrad offered, his sword slowly inching away from the throat.

"I want the blood of a full blooded demon. You aren't one." Conrad winced slightly at the barb Yuuri slashed at him.

"Then you can have mine instead," Gwendal offered, slowly putting Wolfram down on the chair.

"You aren't the one who I want."

"I'm a full blooded demon too. I can satisfy you thirst too," Gwendal negotiated.

"You are not the one I want. I only want him."

"You are going to kill him if you continue," Conrad proclaimed as he watched Yuuri heartbroken. Where was the harmless Yuuri who would hesitate to stomp an ant?

"He will not die. I wouldn't allow that."

"You are in no state of mind to say that. You're the reason he's like that in the first place." Gwendal slammed back.

"He asked for it. I told him to leave."

"You should have better control than to do this," Conrad reprimanded, his patience wearing thin.

"I do?" Yuuri asked questioningly. The power that saturated the room dwindled as Yuuri's eyelids grew heavy. Wolfram's blood was gradually being added to his system, allowing him better control of his emotions.

"I told you Wolfram," Yuuri said wirily as he lost consciousness. "If all I lost was my control of my emotions, I wouldn't lock everyone else out." With that he collapsed into a heap.

* * *

hope you like it this far

pls R&R 

really grateful to all those who reviewed


	11. Chapter 11

Standard disclaimers apply

hey all this is the last chapter for Hidden. i hope i cleared all the confusion caused before.

* * *

For the next 2 days, Wolfram stayed in his chambers recuperating. The wound by far was shallow and did not cause much physical damage. Even the amount of blood loss was considered small as compared to some wounds he had received before. However, it did not mean it was overall effect was minimal. Wolfram spent a night and a day in delirium, his body racked by shivering spells as his magic sought to rapidly replenish himself. thankfully between Gisela and Gwendal, he pulled through not worst for wear.

After that the brothers found all the reasons possible to keep him in bed, away the comatose demon king.

"I know what you two are up to," Wolfram stated out the obvious facts. They were crowded around in his room, have a mild discussion. "You could at least tell me what's happening to him now. I promise that I will not visit him."

The brothers shared a glance and sighed. They knew that Wolfram would not cooperate otherwise.

"He's sort of sleeping…"Conrad answered after a long pause, walking away from the bed.

"Elaborate," Wolfram demanded as his eyebrows snapped together.

"He looks like he's awake but his eyes are blank. They just look through you like you aren't there. We have chained to the bed so that he can't hurt others and himself." Gwendal explained as his forehead creased. "Gisela can't seem to find out what's wrong with him."

"Maybe I should visit him," Wolfram suggested tentatively.

"NO! Absolutely not. I know you care deeply about him and the monster that did this to you isn't the real Yuuri but we have no idea of his condition," Gwendal cut the argument short.

"But…"

"We took a huge risk when we allowed you to meet him alone. Look where it got you. We simply can't take another such risk again," Conrad supplied.

"Then what are we going to do about him in the meantime?"

"We'll leave him as he is. There's nothing we can do now," Gwendal blew out all the air in his lungs as he said those words. Thank goodness Wolfram was not going to pursue the matter.

Just then the door burst open revealing a petrified soldier.

"My lords," he exclaimed in fear. "He's coming."

All three brothers were momentarily stumped as to who he was until a familiar black head walked through the door.

Yuuri looked haggard with his cheeks sunken in; wispy black strands of hair clung to his face stubbornly.

"Yuuri," Wolfram called out, in shock or in joy, it was difficult to tell.

"Wolfram," Yuuri responded in a deep baritone voice. Through the ordeal, Yuuri had matured a lot. His voice deepened, his eyes slanted and his hair grew out to tease the edge of his chin. He now resembled a cross between the demon and human self.

"Are you alright?"

"I couldn't be better. You on the other hand, may not be," Yuuri answered with a tinge of sadness.

"What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine. Just over protective here is grounding me in bed."

"I could hear you calling me," Yuuri said quietly.

"I never called out to you until you came in," Wolfram clarified.

"Not by your speech, but by your heart. Your heart is calling to me. It wanted me to wake up and look for you."

The silence fell like a ton of bricks.

"You mean you heard his thoughts," Conrad recovered at last.

For a moment, Yuuri seemed to want to weep but he sucked it up and replied, "I took part of his magic using mine. When his blood mixed with mine, so did his part of his soul. I can hear his innermost thoughts even if I don't want to."

"That's why you didn't want anyone else. If you had blood from many people instead of one, you would hear many people's thoughts," Gwendal breathed.

"You wanted to read my thoughts?" Wolfram screeched in fury.

"I can't help it," Yuuri whimpered slightly.

Wolfram had long bolted out of his bed and grabbed Yuuri by the shirt front. Though they were the same height, Wolfram towered over Yuuri who refused to look into his eyes.

"Undo it!"

"I…I can't," Yuuri whispered silently.

"What do you mean you can't?!?" Wolfram yelled into Yuuri's ears.

"Have you taken a look at the…the injury I caused you yet?"

"Now that you mention it, no. why?"

"Just look at it first."

Wolfram hastily ripped off the bandages and looked closely at his shoulder in the mirror. There was no wound to speak of. In place of it, was a spectacular tattoo which resembled thorns.

"What happened to the bite?" Gwendal interrogated Yuuri.

"It is a mark of possession. I can't take blood from someone whose body isn't mine. You were right; I was affected by the bloody moon.

Everything that happened can be explained by what the girl said. War is peace, Freedom is Slavery and all you know are lies."

"Don't just stop there," Conrad urged as Yuuri slowed down.

"When I fight a war within myself, not hurt others, you all experience peace. If I did everything out of my own free will, such freedom will spell your slavery. You think that I can't hurt a fly, well…such a façade is a lie, the summation of all my lies."

"You are kind at heart, Yuuri, we all know that," Wolfram grabbed Yuuri's shoulders.

"With that mark," Yuuri continued as if nothing happened. "You will never be able to live without me. When I die, you will die along with me because your soul has fallen under my control. You can never keep anything from me, I will always know what you think and feel. If I wanted to, I could kill you where you stood."

"That's not so bad," Wolfram coaxed Yuuri as tears started to roll down his cheeks. "You have no intention of hurting me."

"Can't you see? I took away your freedom, your privacy. I can even kill you now if I wanted to."

"But you will not. If you are crying because of this, it means that you really care about me. You can't bear to hurt me." Wolfram forced Yuuri to meet his eyes. "This is the reason you decided not to tell us. You were worried that we would force it on you. You knew that our souls will fall completely under your control. You were worried about hurting us."

"Not that it makes a difference now. Anson never told me all this but I knew. She just shoved it into my face, what I already knew but blocked out of my mind." Yuuri mumbled.

"It's too late to cry over spilt milk," Gwendal pointed out. "You can already done your best by telling us the truth, no matter how late it came."

"I didn't listen, Anson warned me of horrible things that could happen, but I refused to listen. If I had taken the cure earlier, this might have been avoided."

"You knew nothing about what could have been. What is staring at you is what is. Stop blaming for yourself and face up to what you have done," Conrad reprimanded. "This is the only way to make amends."

"Wolfram," Yuuri cried when he mustered the courage. "I'm so sorry I did this to you."

"That's alright. I'm just really glad you're alright." Wolfram smiled gently.

Pulling Yuuri into a tight embrace, Wolfram said, "Welcome back, Yuuri."

* * *

please R&R

this will be the last chance.

anyway, do i have support for a more lemony version of the last 2 chapters? pls tell me :)


	12. final note

hey all my readers of hidden

i'll be posting a yaoi version of the last few chapters at another website that allows me free rein. it you have any recommendations pls inform me. i'll post the actual website on my bio so please refer.

i don't want to take the risk on 


	13. last final note

Hey all,

for those who wanted to read my Yaoi version of the Hidden chapters.

I finally finished writing and they are on Mediaminer org.

follow the link below.

/fanfic/viewch.php?id156551&cid547419&submitView

if you cannot, look under the user name junkojunkon

the story only deviates from chapter ten as in the link.

worst come to worst.

go to my blogspot.

persona-waiting.

i have espcially blogged the entry as i am unable to understand why the story does not show up after being uploaded.

Thanks for all the support


End file.
